


Forbidden Fruit

by Gazing_user



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Catholic School, Catholicism, Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is kind of a bad boy, M/M, Murder Mystery, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazing_user/pseuds/Gazing_user
Summary: In which a twisted set of events causes a local bad boy and Lance's fates to intertwine.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I did this

 

 Lance sat quietly in the midnight gloom of the nave, hunched forward, his head in his arms resting on the pew located a few feet in front of him. He was here because Hunk had begged him to stay after services. He had wanted to leave like everyone else after a long and exhausting day of tests. Though he agreed without hesitation when Hunk had said that there was something he wanted to tell Lance. 

Could he wait any longer? He sighed at the thought. He'd given his word that he would wait, known somehow that it would keep him here. Lance watched him walk over to the confessional, watched with surprise as his step suddenly lagged, Hunk then paused a moment, his hand reaching for the small handle on the confessional door.

He didn't want to open the door, Lance thought, staring at him. He didn't want to go in. then, at last, he seemed to straighten, opened the door and stepped inside. 

Again, there was utter silence in the big church. The air itself seemed to settle as Hunk stepped into that small confined space. The dark shadows weren’t content to fill the corners of the church, they crept down the center aisle, and soon he was swallowed up in them. There was a patch of moonlight coming through the tall stained-glass window. 

It should have been peaceful, but it didn't feel that way. There was something else in the church, something that wasn't restful, it wasn't remotely spiritual. Lance fidgeted in the silence. 

He heard one of the outer church doors open. He turned to see a man who was going to make his midnight confession walk briskly into the church. He looked quite ordinary, slender, with a long raincoat and thick dark hair. Lance watched him pause, taking in his surroundings. The man didn't see Lance, he was hiding in the shadows. He watched him walk to the confessional where Hunk sat, as if the other were a priest. He opened the door and slid inside. 

Again, silence and shadows hovered around him. The Cuban was part of the shadows now, blue eyes looking towards the dim, vague light. He heard nothing. 

There must be, he thought, some correlation between the number and severity of the sins and the length of the confession. Lance started to smile at that, but it quickly fell away. 

He felt a rush of cold air over him, covering him for a long moment before moving on. "How very odd..." he said, his voice barley above a whisper as he pulled his sweater tighter around his shivering body. 

He looked again at the alter, perhaps seeking inspiration, some sort of sign, and felt ridiculous. 

 Lance continued to look up at the alter, its flowing shape blurred in the dim light, the shadows creeping about its edges, soft and otherworldly. 

Maybe Hunk wanted him to sit here quietly withing nothing and no one around him. He thought in that moment what his friend wanted to tell him.

He waited, looking up at the crucified Christ, feeling a strange mingling sensation of pain and hope filling him. The air seemed to shift, to flatten, but the silence remained absolute. Without even a whisper from the confessional. 

They weren't even supposed to be in there, the thought immediately left his mind once he heard the door to the confessional creak open, and the man walking out in a hurry. 

Lance stepped out of the shadows once the man was gone and stepped inside the small room, to which his eyes widened at the sight before him. 

On the carpeted floor was a dark crimson liquid, some specks splattered against the white walls. And there, on the ground, laid Hunk. A knife pierced through his skull. 

There was an agonizing long silence as Lance silently wept, and then, a ear-piercing shriek. 

 


End file.
